


Who We Are

by Novamore



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, Brotps, Fairy Tail: When We Take Different Paths, Lesbian Juvia, Multi, Pride, Pride Parade, Supportive Gajeel, Supportive mom Ur, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTPD, ace Lisanna, bi Cana, bi Gray, closeted experiences, mlm Lyon, questioning Natsu, supportive friends, they are high school aged, wlw Ultear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novamore/pseuds/Novamore
Summary: When We Take Different Paths  - Week 4 – Sexual IdentitiesDay 1 Prompt: Pride3 drabbles about friends supporting friends at Pride





	Who We Are

**Gray &Cana **

Gray thought he had been careful. He never let his eyes linger too long on the colorful sign tied to a pole near his bus stop, nor did he eavesdrop when he heard his classmates taking about it in the hallway. Gray made sure that no one would notice his interest in the parade.

According to Cana, Gray was least suitable person in Magnolia next to Natsu.

He still didn’t know how the brunette knew, but here they were sneaking out of her house and ducking behind an alleyway to change clothes.

Cana’s button-down black shirt was quickly tossed off as she pulled a tank top out of her bookbag. She stood unabashedly in her bra and shorts as she held the shirt out for Gray to see.

He had a brief unsettling thought that _this_ is probably what his dad thought they were doing right now. When Gray had told his dad that he and Cana were going to the movies, a sly smirk came over Silver Fullbuster’s face before he handed him $20 with a wink. Gray had desperately wanted that explain that _it wasn’t like that,_ but he just quietly grit his teeth and left the house instead. In truth, he knew it truly wasn’t fair to get angry with his dad. He was the one that wasn’t ready to have to this particular conversation with Silver yet.

Gray had only talked about his sexuality with one person, and that one person was not Cana. He had confided in his former foster sister Ultear because he knew, despite her teasing and sarcastic remarks, she would understand. She went through a similar stage before coming out to the rest of his former foster family over dinner. She had nonchalantly mentioned bringing her girlfriend over the next day causing them all to pause. Lyon, his foster brother had chocked, and Gray froze. Ultrear continued to eat as if she hadn’t just dropped a bombshell but Gray could see the tight grip she had on her fork. He nervously stole a glance at his foster mom, and Ultear’s biological mom, Ur. Surprisingly, Ur hadn’t looked fazed.

“Honey, I already meet your girlfriend remember? Her name’s Erza right? I could never forget that long red hair.”

That took all of the tension out of the room. Ultear’s face turned bright red as she screamed that _‘she was in no way interested in a witch like Erza Scarlet and Gray if you keep laughing I will castrate you! You too Lyon!’_

Dinner went on as planned but they could all tell there was something different about the air around them. Ur’s message of acceptance was clear, and it even affected Gray and Lyon who had both thought they were straight at the time. Well, at least Gray did. Lyon had come out a couple months later when they all had walked in on him and his boyfriend making out on the couch. It turns out, Lyon’s boyfriend was just as shameless as he was. Gray had sarcastically commented that they were perfect for each other, and Ur had whole heartedly agreed. Gray knew in that moment that his foster mother truly didn’t care about what her children identified as, she truly loved them for who they were.

If he was still living with Ur, Ultear and Lyon, Gray probably would have come out ages ago. But he wasn’t living with them anymore. The foster care agency had finally been able to get in touch with his biological father Silver who had moved back to Magnolia to take him in. Their relationship was still new, and some days Gray still felt like he was living with a stranger. So, he thought it was best to hid sexuality and all implications that he wasn’t straight until he figured out he got to know Silver more. It was hard hiding a part of himself, but it was better than risking being kicked out of his new home. Gray knew it was best if he denied his interest and desire to go to the Magnolia Pride Parade.

Then Cana happened.

She wouldn’t tell him how she knew, but the tricky girl had seen right through him. Somehow, she could tell he really wanted to go and came up with a plan to sneak them both here. He didn’t care that she knew, he and Cana had been friends for years, and she understand his situation with his dad more than anyone. Cana had started living with her dad, Guildarts, a couple years ago after her mom died. Guildarts was attempting to make up for not being there during her childhood by inserting himself into all aspects of Cana’s life. And yet, Cana as very adamant about hiding her sexuality from her father. Thus, here they were ducking behind an alley trading their boring school clothes for pride parade appropriate outfits.

Cana slipped the shirt on and gave a twirl. “Well? How did I look? I made it myself.”

“Colorful.” Gray responded. The shirt was a white tank top with a large heart in the middle. The heart was laired with pink at the top, purple in the middle, and blue at the bottom. The blue dripped down into a rainbow of colors that reached to the bottom of the shirt.

“It’s nice.” He admitted.

She grinned. “It’s better than nice. Lucky for you, I got one for you too.” She pulled another piece of clothing out her bag and tossed to Gray.

He caught it but froze once he saw the design. “Cana.” He whispered, desperation on his tongue. Gray didn’t know what to do. The vest he held in his hands matched the same color patter as Cana’s and even had a rainbow flagged pinned in its breast pocket. It was perfect. The colors of the Bisexual flag looked great on Cana, and Gray hoped it would match him as well. And that scared him. In his mind, once he put this vest on his secret would be visual to the entire world.

“Gray.” A soft hand squeezed his shoulder dragging his attention back to the other girl. Cana looked at him with the same level of fear in her eyes he felt inside. They both were scared kids trying to make a statement but were afraid of who might see it. For the first time, Gray realized that Cana was just as scared of coming out as he was. For an odd reason, he felt comforted by that.

“Gray I understand, trust me I do. I know you’re not ready to come out yet. I know that you’re scared that someone might see you and tell your dad the truth about who you are. Trust me, I understand more than anyone! That’s why I want to do this. I want to give you and I the chance to be free, even if it is one day.”

Gray sighed and stared down at the vest in his hands. It was calling to him, telling him to put it on and forget about everything, even if it’s only for a few hours.

Cana grinned as he tugged the vest on and grabbed onto his elbows.

“Shall we?” She asked, excitement clear in his voice.

“We shall.”

They walked out of the alley and into Pride festival with ease. Neither of them was ready to come out to their families yet, but here with each other, they allowed themselves to be free.

Gray was right, the Bi colors looked perfect on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Two more chapters coming containing Natsu&Lisanna and Gajeel&Juvia


End file.
